


往后余生

by joankindom



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Fix-It, Happy Ending, M/M, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 07:37:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18751933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joankindom/pseuds/joankindom
Summary: Steve完成了任务，变成了一个老头子回来了。但是Bucky又发现有一个年轻版的Steve在跟踪他。或者是Bucky以为Steve抛下了他回到了过去，但其实他没有。





	往后余生

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Rest of Our Lives](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18631384) by [cleo4u2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cleo4u2/pseuds/cleo4u2). 



“我会想你的，兄弟。”

Bucky不知道自己还能再说点什么。他没办法表达出现在的心碎，那种觉得胸腔太窄以致于呼吸不上来的感受。他强作镇定的每一秒都在饱受折磨，但他为Steve这么做了。如果Steve要去寻求平静，寻求在他经历过那么多事、过了那么久之后应得的平静，他需要看到他一切都好。

Bucky之前还期望他会是那个给予他平静的人。

百无聊赖中，他开始疑惑为什么Bruce和Sam都看不出来Steve并没打算再回来。他的脸上明明白白地写着，更别说他一直在安静地跟大家告别；这次他主动请缨的时间旅行是一次计划好的单程旅行。Bucky想要因此恨他，但他做不到。特别是在Steve失去了那么多，经历了那么多痛苦后。如果这是他选择的幸福，Bucky永远也不会剥夺。

只是他曾经真的以为Steve会选择他。

也许他应该把话说得更明白，在Steve那几次来瓦坎达的时候，或者在他们成百上千次打电话、视频聊天、发短信的时候。如果Steve知道Bucky想要的是什么——是Steve，任何他可以拥有他的方式都可以——也许他就不会走了。也许，但是Bucky没有这么做的勇气。做个完整的人已经很困难了。更多的，和Steve在一起......他还没准备好。直到现在，他试着对Steve微笑，而Steve也给他回了一个小小的微笑。

他们就这么看着对方，直到Steve消失。Bucky希望他能留下来，能回来，他想改变他的想法，但是Steve......

Steve在告别。Steve要离开Bucky了，要去度过那没有他最好朋友的余生。

Bucky不忍看Bruce和Sam等着Steve回来的样子，因为他不会再回来了。他转过身，转向往后他得自己一个人去搞明白的一生——很好笑吧，他竟然不再想要这样的一生了。在经历了逃亡到罗马尼亚、冰冻了自己、在瓦坎达的一切后，他想要的只是Steve能帮他搞明白在后后灭霸时代要怎么拥有自己的人生。

但是长凳上那小小的、圆润的肩膀让Bucky停了下来。有那么一秒钟，他还以为Steve回到他身边了，但是不是的。那不是美国队长的肩膀。那是小Stevie的肩膀，他从小一起长大的小混蛋的，但也不是。他的小混蛋没有白发。

“Sam，”Bucky喊道，因为他没法自己去做，他没法再次告别，“Sam！”

Sam替他做了，Sam告了别，接过了他值得拥有的盾牌。Bucky犹豫不前，他做不到。这个世界上没有什么可以让他告两次别。Steve向他看过来了，他的唇边翘起一小抹微笑，Bucky很确定他明白这一切。这难道不操蛋吗？

 

\----

本来应该是Natasha送Bucky回安全屋的那个街区。Sam没空，他忙着照顾老Steve，所以Bucky不得不自己租了辆车，自己开回去了。这感觉不对，在葬礼之后，在.....Steve之后。本来应该再安排一个人和他搭档的，但是现在有太多工作要做。整个世界陷入了混乱，数以十亿的人口不打一声招呼重新回到人世，必须有人得收拾烂摊子。

反正不管什么人都是其他人，Bucky自己一个人也可以完成任务。他把租来的车还了回去，开始步行，希望这个街区的风景可以减轻胸腔里不停噬咬着他的痛楚。他并没有如愿，因为三十秒后他就发现自己被跟踪了。不管那个人是谁，他都不怎么擅长这种事。他的帽子和墨镜完全没有帮上忙，反而让他穿梭在这个阴天的人群中更加显眼。Bucky本来打算把这条尾巴甩了的，但那样的话他就没有什么好分心的了，然后他又得面对他的情绪。

操他的。

在下一个街区，Bucky向左拐了个弯，紧贴在大楼的砖墙上。当然了，他的尾巴一丝犹豫都没有就跟着转过了拐角。Bucky攥住了他的喉咙和手腕，把他的手腕扭转到了背后，这样一来，他所有的抵抗都会导致一个干脆利落的骨折。但是对方并没有抵抗。他惊呼了一声，被按平在墙面上，一点儿也没有反抗。

但是Bucky马上就放开了他，因为他认得这声惊呼。

“Steve？！”

他倒是够聪明，现在竟然还带着一丝羞怯，带着他那可怕的伪装转过头来对着Bucky微笑。他的脸上没有皱纹，也没有白头发。他也并不弱小，宽阔的肩膀肌肉发达，他是Steve。用困惑来形容Bucky现在的感受有点不够深刻。

“嘿，Buck。”

“‘嘿，Buck’？”Bucky重复了一遍，不敢置信的情绪盖过了他的困惑，“你就只能对我说这个？你他妈的在这里干什么？”

Steve冲Bucky眨了眨眼睛，就好像他不明白Bucky的问话一样：“我在跟着你。”仿佛这是世界上最明显不过的事，就像Bucky不知道他在跟着他似得。

“真的吗？”Bucky尽可能地让语气充满恶意和讽刺，“我没有注意到呢，Steve。你应该是和——”Peggy在一起。

Bucky说不出口，他没办法讲完这句话。他闭上嘴巴，把牙齿咬得咔嚓作响，带着所有那没讲出来的半句话带给他的感受瞪了他一眼。那些痛苦、悔恨和愤怒；他把这些感情全都放进那一眼里。

“哦，”Steve摆了摆手，就好像Bucky的拒绝态度并不那么重要，“我把宝石都还回去了。别担心。”然后他皱起了眉头，慢吞吞地说，“你不是在因为这个生气。那你为什么生气，Buck？”

下巴的疼痛让Bucky停止去折磨他的牙齿。

“哦，我不知道，Steve。因为你直到八十岁才回来？”

现在Steve看上去真的很困惑了。Bucky真想一拳把他这幅表情打掉。

“什么？但是我现在就回来了啊。每个人都觉得我消失了，但是我在这里啊。”

Bucky点了点头，咧开嘴，扯出一个拙劣的笑容。

“这就是我的问题。你在这里做什么？”

“哇哦，好吧，所以这真的不够明显吗？”Steve抓了抓后颈，有些脸红，“呃，我在跟踪你——鉴于我不知道你会去哪里。我在......我是说，你和我。如果我消失不见......退休了。我猜我是该退休了。和......你？”

Bucky没有预料到这些，没有预料到在今天发生的这些事后会听到这个。“退休？”他重复了一遍，就好像重复一遍就能让人更加理解这话一样，“和你？”

Steve点了点头，但是他的脸皱成一团，表情很是失望。

“我很抱歉，我以为......我以为......那个，也许你......关心？关心我？”Steve转了转眼睛，加快了语速，双手也加入到他的表达中，“你当然关心我。我是说比朋友更多的那种关心。像是......情人间的，但不是性，或者说不仅仅是性，是浪漫关系的那种。爱。浪漫的爱。浪漫的感情，也许爱有点太强烈了。但是很显然事情不是这样的，我把自己搞得像个傻瓜，那么我现在就要走......”

他指了指左边的方向，真的准备要溜走了。虽然Bucky没能在Steve喋喋不休的时候插上话，但他还来得及用金属手臂抓住了他的肩膀。他皱着眉头，试图让心脏明白现在可以不必再有受伤的情绪了，而他的心脏似乎还没能相信大脑在表达的事。

“你没有......Peggy？”

Steve眨了眨眼睛，又眨了眨。

“Peggy怎么了？”

“你爱她。”

Steve皱起了眉头，Bucky想帮他把那抹平。

“我确实爱她。这和这有什么关系？”

就像这样，Bucky又开始想往Steve的脸上揍上一拳了。

“你回到了过去的那个时候，Steve。你和大家道了别，回到了过去。”Steve仍旧是一副困惑的样子，所以Bucky只好咬牙切齿地补充道，“和她一起。”

“和......”Steve看起来简直怒火中烧了，“和Peggy？我不会——Bucky！”Steve气呼呼地瞪着他，然后吐出一口气，再次翻了个白眼，“认真的吗？Bucky，我在这里。我爱Peggy，但是我花了十年时间搞明白了要怎么继续前进。十年。试着就只是......过我自己的生活，但是你知道有什么是我永远也过不去的吗？失去你。”Steve用力地戳了戳Bucky的胸膛，“你，混蛋，Peggy没有我也过得非常幸福，这也许有点刺痛，我也很想她，但是和我想你是完全不一样的。”

有什么东西堵住了Bucky的喉咙。他张开嘴，但是却没发出什么声音。他只能就这么看着Steve，控制不住自己的视线慢慢模糊，看着Steve温柔又恼怒的笑容慢慢颤抖。

“是的，笨蛋，你。所以要是我没有搞错信号的话——因为三十秒前我还以为我把信号理解得一塌糊涂——你应该和我一起退休。”宽阔又温暖的手按在了Bucky的肩膀上，“你难道不觉得我们两个该死的早就应该拥有快乐吗？”

“我......”

Steve没让他把话讲完。

“没有你我无法快乐，Buck。”

“是的，”Bucky半喊了出来，打断了Steve吸了口气打算继续喋喋不休下去的举动，“Stevie，上帝，是的。”

“真的？”Steve问他，脸上绽出一抹灿烂的笑容，“是的？”

“是的，是的，是的。”Bucky笑了起来，把手放在了Steve的腰侧，“当然，是的，上帝啊。”

Bucky的胸膛突然毫无预兆地收缩了一下，一声啜泣从他的喉咙里溢出，他的眼睛紧张得瞪得老大。Steve一点儿也没有犹豫就把Bucky拥进了怀里，在他向前倒去的时候接住了他。啜泣声在Bucky把脸埋进Steve的颈窝后变得越来越大，失去Steve的震惊终于释放了出来。

“没事的，Buck。”Steve低声对他说，他在他耳边说了一遍又一遍，因为Bucky没能成功地控制住自己的情绪。他只是情绪过于激动。从失去Steve到现在他又重新回到他的身边，这种起伏太过了。虽然知道Steve并没有抛下他让他很高兴，但之前的伤痛仍过于鲜活，无法就这么消失。Steve就只是抱着他，重复着安抚的话语，就好像Bucky在街角崩溃是再正常不过的事一样。

当Bucky的呼吸听起来终于不像一只濒死的鲸鱼时，他想从Steve的怀抱里站出来，但是Steve的双臂紧得像一副钳子。

“不，没关系的，”这一次，Steve的话带了点自责，“你以为我抛下了你，我现在明白了。我是个白痴，Buck。一个彻头彻尾的大白痴。没必要......你没必要假装一切都好。”

Bucky吸了吸鼻子，把额头抵在Steve的肩膀上。

“我以前就知道你想退休，但我以为你是想和我一起退休，”Steve的双臂收紧了，Bucky抬起脑袋去亲Steve的脸颊，“我现在知道了，我也想要这个，Stevie。你和我，没错吧？不再......战斗了，哪怕就这么一次。”

Steve冲他笑了，但这个笑容带着点懊恼。

“我想带你去看大峡谷，去环游世界，就像我们总说的那样。我爱你，我该死的太爱你了。我很抱歉让你以为我不爱你。”

Bucky摇了摇头，伸出手遮住了自己的眼睛。

“是我错了。最重要的是我错了。”

Steve朝他的嘴唇投来的目光是Bucky脑子里闪过的最后警示，下一秒，Steve就双手捧着他的脸，用大拇指擦去了他的泪水，吻住了他。他嘴唇的触碰非常圣洁，轻轻地掠过，再一次，然后他就结束了这个吻，冲Bucky笑了。正如他们的第一个吻一样，这就是Bucky所想要的一切了，当然要排除他刚才哭得眼睛要掉下来的部分。

“大峡谷，哈？”

Steve点了点头。

“你以前总是说起这个。你还......？”

“记得吗？”Bucky点了点头，“一点点。我很惊讶你竟然也记得。”

Steve不雅观地哼了哼，手臂和Bucky的手臂缠在了一起，开始朝Bucky刚才走的方向继续走下去。Bucky安静地引导着他。

“就好像我曾忘掉过关于你的什么事一样，Bucky Barnes。”

Bucky扮了个鬼脸。

“我想让你忘记我刚才哭得像个小宝宝的样子。”

Steve开心起来：“才不！虽然我还是很好奇你为什么会以为我会直到变成一个老头才回到你身边？”

Bucky之前没想到这点，但他现在可以猜到了。

“这个嘛，我有一些想法。比如我们是为了让退休计划更可行。如果大家都以为你回到过去和Peggy在一起了，就不会有人想来救你。”

Steve看上去若有所思的样子。

“就是说当我八十岁的时候，我又再次回到了这里？”

Bucky点了点头，他笑着，感到十分轻松，同时对未来的人生感到十分兴奋。

“看起来是这样的，Rogers先生。看起来你好像在那之前结了婚。”

“我结......”Steve看向Bucky，皱着眉头瞪着他，“你在跟我开玩笑吧。”

“才没有。你戴着一枚婚戒。”

Steve的眉头皱得更深了，Bucky正准备告诉他不用担心这个，就见他摇了摇头，扬起了下巴。

“好吧，但你不知道我打算什么时候这么做，所以就等着吧。”

Bucky被这惊喜害得差点撞上了灯柱。

“什么？”他在Steve把他安全地拽回来后吸了一口气。

Steve笑着看着他，温柔又甜蜜。

“你等着吧，Buck。我们还有接下去的一辈子时间去搞明白呢。”

Bucky也回了他一个微笑，一个充满爱意的微笑，他对此很认同。

“是的，是的，我们还有一辈子的时间呢。”

 

 

END


End file.
